


How Can I Trust You?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Dark Ritual, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Final battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Morrigan and Evette Amell talk privately once the Dark Ritual is over.





	How Can I Trust You?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Fictober!  
> I'm REALLY having a lot of fun with these, so if you've read my series Cold Hands, Warm Heart, you'll recognize Evette. On a side note, I struggle with the idea of short-and-sweet, and it always leads to longer and longer pieces, so I've challenged myself to stay well under 500 words for each day, so we'll see how that goes. I hope you're enjoying these!

Evette looks at Morrigan warily. “You expect me to believe you?” she asks.

 

“I expect you to _trust_ me,” Morrigan answers, putting a hand on her arm. “You’re my friend, Evette, I have not lied to you.”

 

“ _Trust_ you?” she demands, ripping her arm away. “How can I trust you? How do I know the ritual worked? You can’t feel pregnancy-”

 

“I know,” Morrigan says softly, putting a hand on her stomach. “You and Alistair will not be killed by the archdemon tomorrow, and I will disappear, as agreed.”

 

“If you come back to haunt him…” Evette warns.  


“I won’t,” Morrigan promises.

  
“Good, I didn’t give him to Anora and break his heart for you to come back and ruin whatever happiness he finds with her.” Evette pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. _Maker, I hope he finds happiness with her. I hope his heart heals and they learn to love one another._


End file.
